It Starts with a Kiss
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: Allena and Kanda are dating and everyone's definitely taking time to adjust seeing the duo coddling up to one another. Though with the fights and insults it could be that they were together all along. One way or the other, there's no denying it's certainly…interesting. Fem!Allen. AU
1. Chapter 1

**It Starts with a Kiss**

**Genre:** Drama & Romance

**Summary: **Allena and Kanda are dating and everyone's definitely taking time to adjust seeing the duo coddling up to one another. Though with the fights and insults it could be that they were together all along. One way or the other, there's no denying it's certainly…interesting.

**Warning: **Fem!Allen

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**x-x-x**

Allena sat at the table drinking a large smoothie; the taste of rich bubblegum running down her throat. She licked at the spoon languidly as her eyes widened slightly from hearing Lenalee speak.

"I don't get how you two ended up together…. I mean…."

Lenalee trailed off meaningfully, wanting her friend to fill in the gaps that she didn't necessarily want to, and was grateful when Allena actually did.

"Kanda may be a complete twat sometimes…most of the times, but we get along."

Lenalee's eyebrows knitted together in a perplexed expression because she was sure that 'get along' was something they did _not_ do.

Allena felt a slight pressure on her cheek and smiled. Lenalee looked on with interest.

"Hullo Kanda," Allena turned to look at the newcomer as he moved his finger away from her face; his raven coloured locks securely fastened at the nape of his neck. His eyes narrowed in what was known as his default expression with his lips down at each corner in a deep frown.

"Who the hell are you calling a twat, Moyashi?"

Allena sighed, resting her head in the palm of her hand, and went back to licking the spoon in her other hand, "The one who says 'What'…"

She didn't even need to look to see Kanda's confused expression as he answered, "What?"

Lenalee giggled, "Well, at least that part of you hasn't changed."

"Hmm…where's Lavi?" Allena's cloudy grey eyes roamed across the immediate vicinity but could not find the mass of obscenely radiant red hair that should stand out anywhere.

"How should I know?

"Umm, how about the fact that you were supposed to arrive with him?"

Kanda blinked, Allena glared, and Lenalee looked between the two uneasily.

"It's okay guys," Lenalee placed both her palms on the table and gently pushed the chair back and stood, "I'll go look for him," she then walked off in a seemingly random direction and quickly got swallowed by the mall's afternoon crowd.

Kanda pulled up a chair and took a seat across from Allena; she looked over at him to see him eyeing her drink. Her eyes rounded innocently as she pushed her smoothie to him and tilted her head to the side looking more under-aged than the 15 years she was.

Kanda's glare went from the cup in her hand to her, "Get that sorry excuse of a drink away from me."

Allena stuck out her tongue and continued with her drink before Kanda spoke again, "Don't think I'll kiss you with that thing on your breath."

Allena blinked before she puffed out her cheeks as her lips puckered into a pout.

"And definitely not with that expression."

She huffed, "Yuu Kanda are a horrible person!"

Kanda grabbed Allena's hand that wasn't occupied with the drink and roughly pulled her over to his chair which made her stumble and fall into his lap. She looked startled and her face gained a pink hue when she saw Kanda's smirk imprinted onto his lips. Allena took the spoon and stabbed at the contents of her cup not really seeing as it sank through the cream effortlessly; she was determined not to look at the older teen.

Kanda grabbed her chin gently and turned her to look at him, but she couldn't see into his eyes as he dipped his head to kiss her neck.

Allena swallowed thickly and her eyes widened before her lids drooped heavily, "Thought you said you wouldn't kiss me, BaKanda…"

"Che" and with that one word…_sound_…it was meant to be understood 'it was implied that I meant not on the lips, idiot.' But of course Kanda didn't speak like that so it was more like, 'Shut up, Moyashi.'

Kanda's teeth grazed Allena's collarbone and his lips ran up along the skin of her neck to nip at a spot that almost elicited some sound she was sure she did not want to be let out. Whatever it was, she bit it back when she heard someone clear their throat. Allena looked toward the direction of the noise and smiled nervously.

Lavi and Lenalee stood before the couple and looked at each other before Lavi spoke, "ya kno... I'm pretty sure there's an indecency charge somewhere in there."

Kanda nipped at Allena's neck again, which in Kandanese simply meant he didn't give a damn, and caused Allena to squirm in his lap.

"Where were you Lavi?"

Lenalee took the opportunity to answer the question, "I found him at Eliade's Boutique."

Kanda's glare stayed in place but everyone knew it was one of disgust as he 'che'd.'

"You do know she's dating Krory don't you?" Allena's eyebrows shot up in amusement. She lent back into Kanda as if he were a chair; his body _was_ firm enough. Maybe she should hint that he didn't need to exercise his body so much. Though his brain could use the workout...Was she still supposed to think that?

"Ah, vampy Kro-kins. Sure, sure. But come on my fair female friend. Who can resist those-" Lavi made a gesture with his hands to mimic the shape of a body similar to that of an hourglass.

Kanda actually muttered 'disgusting,' Allena rolled her eyes, and Lenalee smacked Lavi upside the head.

"Honestly Lavi, is that all you think about…" Allena shook her head, until hearing Lavi's 'innocent' response.

"Don't worry Ally, flat bodies like yours are good too."

Lenalee gasped and Allena's left eye twitched in the same instance.

A cough escaped Kanda, and another and another tumbled out of his mouth. Only it wasn't a coughing fit but a sorry excuse to hide that he was an emotionless bastard incapable of 'normal' laughter. Nothing solidified that fact more than the obscene smirk on his lips that should not have been there. Two weeks ago maybe when the two were hiding their feelings for each other, but not two weeks later when they _were_ dating. Forget the workout... Kanda needed a transplant for a new brain.

Allena promptly exited Kanda's lap and didn't even feel the satisfaction of seeing his disgruntled expression. Her lips twitched as they went into a strained smile. She clapped her hands twice, "Well then, now that we're all done, let's leave."

"Ah, right-"

Lavi looked toward Lenalee but she offered no comfort as the four friends departed with Allena leading far ahead.

Lavi got into the driver's seat as it was his car a.k.a technically Bookman's. Allena sat in the back and Lenalee quickly piled in after her earning a glare from Kanda, but only gave him a sweet smile through the rear-view mirror when he sat in the passenger seat reluctantly. The ride was quiet as Lavi seemed to pay more attention and focus than necessary while driving. Lenalee softly hummed along to the radio and shook her head to the melody. Allena focused on the images that flashed pass outside the window, glancing time and again at the rear-view mirror only to catch Kanda's hardened glare. She sighed as the car came to another stop.

**x-x-x**

"We're here~ Thy house awaits its lady," Lavi called out cheerfully.

Allena smiled again, waving everyone as she left the car. Lavi placed his hand on the gear when Allena shut the door but stopped when Kanda made to leave the car as well. Lenalee and Lavi shared a look before their eyes followed the pair walking to the house.

Allena reached first and stepped over the threshold before turning back to look at Kanda as he approached her with long strides.

As Kanda reached the front door Allena muttered a 'Goodbye Kanda' and promptly slammed said door in Kanda's well-deserving face.

Lenalee and Lavi shared another look at what had just transpired and busied themselves with anything but looking at their black haired friend who looked every bit as a wound up kitten waiting to pounce.

"You're next on the drop-off, Lena." Lavi tried to still hold onto his cheer as Kanda reentered the vehicle.

"Actually, Lavi- can you take me to Bookman's library? I need to finish some schoolwork."

"Right I can." Lavi stopped by Kanda's house first before driving to his grandfather's library. He looked over as Lenalee squeezed herself between the front seats to settle into the now vacant passenger seat.

"Thanks for the save Lena,"

"I wasn't saving you Lavi. I really do have a project to finish."

"...I need to apologize to Ally huh."

Lenalee spoke as she turned up the volume on the radio to one of her favourite songs, "And carry lots of food."

**x-X-x**

"Gramps just came back from China and bought these sweets," a red headed boy uttered handing over a large paper bag to a short white haired girl.

"Since when does Bookman condone sweets?" said girl responded, wasting no time putting one of the contents of the bag into her mouth.

"That's what I said!" the boy said, his voice rising in excitement, "I figure he's wrapped up in some opium trade and smuggling it in!"

The white haired girl spit out the cake in surprise while the red head stuck his hand in the bag and took one for himself. He bit into the cake's soft round body, "It's so good, ya?"

"Mine," the girl took what was left in the red head's hand and quickly ate it before sticking her tongue out playfully.

"So~ forgiven?" the red head blinked repeatedly, batting his eyelashes at the girl.

"Oi Moyashi, ever heard of answering your phone."

The two looked toward the direction the new voice came from seeing a flurry of dark hair, heated eyes, and determined long strides.

"Hullo to you too, Kanda."

Kanda glared at the short white haired girl before him as she blatantly ignored his earlier statement. His eyes only narrowed further as he took in her appearance, "What the hell is wrong with your uniform?"

"I'm trying to distract from the fact that I have a 'flat body,'" The two boys looked taken aback by the girl's outburst before she turned to the red head, "And yes Lavi, you are forgiven."

Lavi would have smiled but the glare from Kanda stopped him before the thought even crossed his mind. He just nodded and wished he could blend into the lockers they were standing in front of. Kanda turned his gaze to the girl and raised an eyebrow, "You forgive the Usagi and not me…"

"I'm not _dating_ Lavi, I'm dating _you_." The two once again looked taken aback and Lavi was not sure his heart could take the tension before a new voice descended upon him and promised to take away the awkwardness.

"Hey guys."

"Lenalee," Lavi uttered before he could stop himself.

The newcomer smiled brightly at her friends before her eyes landed solely on the shortest of the group, "Allena. What's wrong with your uniform?"

"Six lines too late on that one."

Lenalee looked to Kanda, one eyebrow raised and the next lowered to clearly express her confusion before turning back to Allena. Allena chose to avoid further eye contact and stuffed her face. The school had many different variations so that students could have free range to express themselves, but Lenalee was certain that hobo hand-me-down chic was not part of her friend's style. Allena's white polo was about three sizes too big and hung at all angles; one side almost falling off her shoulder. It could have been worn as a dress and would hide the fact that she even wore a skirt if she wasn't wearing one that stopped mid calf. And one could not tell if the socks were knee-highs or leggings. Thank goodness there was not much one could do with shoes if they still wanted to walk properly. Allena either decided to wear clothes from her bigger days which Lenalee knew she didn't have, or they weren't her clothes to begin with. Which brought up whole new questions...

"I have an extra uniform," Lenalee chose instead and grabbed her friend's arm as Allena shoved her bag into Lavi's arms. It was all she could do before she was dragged off behind Lenalee to the gym.

The bell rang almost a minute later. Lavi put the snacks into Allena's locker before he and Kanda walked to their homeroom.

"This is your fault, Usagi."

Lavi sighed, "Sorry Yuu, but I didn't control your laughter. If I did ya'd laugh like a normal person. Like ha ha he ho— ow! Damn Yuu!"

Lavi cradled his head and watched tearfully as Kanda cracked his knuckles, "I need my brain cells for college man."

"You won't need them if you don't even make it out of high school," Kanda took a threatening step toward Lavi.

"Okay okay, sorry. Clearly that wasn't a normal laugh either–"

Kanda was about to hit Lavi again when the door opened.

"You two wanna join the rest o' us in 'ere or what."

Lavi smiled gratefully at the save from their homeroom and English teacher, Mr. Wenhamm, and slipped into the classroom. Kanda followed with a scowl.

**x-x-x**

The four friends didn't meet back up until lunch. Lenalee steered a less than eager Allena by the shoulder through the crowded cafeteria until she spotted their two other friends. Lavi and Kanda looked up when they neared the table and their eyes promptly fell on Allena. She was now in a collared white button up that instead of attempting to swallow her, simply belled around her and hung loosely. The hem stopped at mid thigh allowing the bottom of the very much shorter skirt to peek out and stop just below her thighs showing a decent amount of skin before the rest was covered up by what turned out to be knee highs. She scuffed the tip of her polished black Mary Jane oxfords against the floor under the scrutiny.

"Can you two stop staring at me? It's nothing you haven't seen me in, in the past almost two years," Allena sat opposite Kanda and her eyes immediately took in a small mountain of food stacked precariously on two trays. It was the only thing that even made her look in Kanda's direction, well that and his annoyingly pretty face.

Lenalee sat next to Kanda as Allena spoke still eyeing the food, "Is that for me?"

Kanda scoffed, "Who else eats all this shit?"

Allena made to pull the trays toward her before Kanda's hand stopped her, "wha-"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Huh?" Allena looked at Kanda like he had grown another head and looked over to Lavi and Lenalee; they weren't none the wiser. She looked back at Kanda and as his eyes narrowed hers widened with understanding, "I forgive you Kanda," she gave him a smile, "Now don't stand before my grub and I, cause I haven't eaten since those cakes this morn' and I skipped breakfast."

Kanda che'd and pushed the trays to her. Lenalee rolled her eyes but then blinked at what she saw, "Why is Road Camelot dancing in the middle of the cafeteria?"

The others looked over and indeed saw the girl twirling in the midst of tables, her skirt poufy and swirling around her.

"Because she's insane," Kanda offered when it seemed no one would.

Allena stopped in the mid bite of a loaf of bread choosing to offer the answer they were looking for, "She's having a birthday party this Friday."

"What's she turning now? Ten."

Lavi interjected before anyone felt obliged to answer the older teen, "Where? Creepy mansion on the hill?"

"Her house isn't on a hill…" Lenalee said slowly.

"But we don't deny that it's creepy…or that she is?"

Allena looked at Lavi with raised eyebrows, "She's not creepy."

They all looked at Allena, and Kanda was the first to talk, "Her and those non-twin twins are freaking creepy."

Lavi nodded, "Freaky rich creepy."

"It's not like you see them show up in a limo every day," Lenalee decided to add.

"Yeah, but they are really rich, ya? 'Cause their sugar daddy."

Allena coughed and they all turned to Lavi this time, and Kanda scoffed, "Who'd want to be_ that_ to _them_?"

"The Earl," Lavi finally contributed something useful, "Bookman's pretty secretive but I heard him mentioned it before."

"I once heard Cross rightly sloshed, talk about it too. I think he knows the Earl or something."

"How many of them are there?" Lenalee wanted to know, "How are they related?"

"Sugar daddy," Lavi uttered like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Who's crazy enough to take in a psycho like Road?"

Allena took a bite of an apple, "She's not a psycho."

"I heard she just watched as a kid was on fire, man. Even laughed." Lavi shivered.

Allena's eyes widened, "Where was this?"

"Home Ec," she looked at Lenalee as the girl spoke.

"But I don't miss food class," Kanda snorted and Allena kicked his shin from beneath the table.

"You were absent," Lenalee offered again.

Allena's eyes widened even more. She was about to speak when Lenalee and Kanda's eyes focused on something behind her and she chose not to. The weight around her shoulder's proving that it was the wise decision. Allena and Lavi turned to see Road standing next to them; a large gray and red bow sat atop her hair matching with the gray pinstriped dress she wore over a poufy sleeved white collar polo and a white petticoat to make the dress skirt bell around her.

"ooh~ Allena, you look so cute today," Road gushed, "Someone told me you were pretending to be a hobo, guess they were wrong."

Allena tried to laugh nervously but it died in her throat, "What did you want Road?"

"ah, right, I can't stay long-"

"Then don't," Kanda muttered to which he earned a sweet smile from Road which was much more intimidating than the straight glare he got from Allena.

Road continued.

"I'm handing out invitations for my birthday party~ Are you doing anything next Friday?"

Road looked expectantly at Allena who side glanced Kanda.

"You should come, it'll be fun! And lots of food," she practically whispered the last part into Allena's ear and earned her full attention. Road handed over the invitation; a hard white rectangle with italicized print and lacy pink ribbon wrapped fashioned after a plus sign, "You can bring Dolly, Bookman," Road took turn to look at Lenalee and Lavi respectively when she called their nicknames until she got to Kanda and practically leered at him, "and Girly-face."

Road spun once and made her way to anyone else worthy of her time.

Lavi and Lenalee looked after Road as she skipped away, probably because they both wore the same smile that Allena had as she looked at Kanda.

He glowered, "Continue smiling and I will not hesitate to kill you."

"What's wrong? I think it suits you…_Girly-face_," Allena's eyes had widened innocently before squinting as she smiled once again.

"The way old lady ironing board would suit you,"

The smile dropped.

Allena stomped on his feet under the table. And their usual bickering and name-calling erupted.

"Sometimes I wonder if they really are together…" Lenalee muttered to herself as she watched the two.

Lavi chided in, "Or if they were together from the start."

* * *

><p>Just felt like putting something new up. Genderbend Allen because… uh <em>yes. <em>Fear not though, because Allen is still Allen regardless of sex, because I can't imagine it any other way. And I absolutely adore Kanda and Allen fights. Hope you guys enjoyed that. I was kind of 'wtf'ing' my writing while reading it over...urgh


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**x-X-x**

Allena stood in front of her locker simply peering into the metal confines. She pressed her head against the open door enjoying the cool feel against her temple; the sensation bringing a smile to her face.

"I knew you were freaking weird Moyashi."

Allena jumped at the sudden voice in close proximity. She turned to see the older teen next to her.

"For your information, I was worrying about exams."

"That explains the creeper smile." Kanda spoke, sarcasm oozing from every word. "Idiot."

Allena's bottom lip jutted out in a tiny pout. Kanda's eyes narrowed looking to the side.

A moment passed where Allena simply stared at him before she hummed in thought. "Aren't you concerned as well? You'll be a senior next term."

"Gee thanks. I had no idea." The sarcasm...

Allena scoffed, "It's like talking to a brick wall with you. Oh wait– no... the brick wall knows when to shut up."

"Want to try saying that to my face Moyashi?"

"It's Allena, and I forget that you're an arse. So please direct me to this face you speak of."

"If you were a man—"

"There would actually be a male prettier than you are. Come off it Kanda. I find that impossible."

Kanda's eyes widened slightly. "Did you just try to flirt with me Moyashi?"

Allena's eyes widened in bewilderment. She blinked. And blinked again. Her cheeks reddening as the realization hit. "W-what? D-don't be absurd."

"Che' whatever Moyashi."

"I'm serious, BaKanda!" Allena's fist tightened at her side and her pout returned. Cheeks still burning. "Urgh, you get me so wound up."

"...that's what she said."

The two looked over to see Lenalee talking to a girl at her side. She looked up to see them, and smiled. "Oh. Hi Ally. Kanda."

The other girl smiled politely at them before waving to Lenalee; exiting the scene. Allena didn't greet her until she walked over.

"Hello Lenalee." And Kanda just grunted or something.

"Did you two start getting rubrics for exams?" Lenalee asked conversationally.

"Not yet. Though my teachers said our reviews will come later in the week." Allen tilted her head in curiosity as to why Lenalee was asking. Yes it was exam time next week but Allena was sure she would do well. And she had to unless she wanted a certain someone constantly complaining to her about money being wasted; like if _they_ had any right to talk about money with the way they wasted it. Allena tried to distract herself before she became anymore annoyed. She tuned back into the conversation.

"...Wouldn't that be a great idea?"

_Huh_?

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

Allena looked to Kanda confused. Clearly she had missed vital pieces of conversation.

"It'll be good for everyone, Kanda. Stop complaining. Besides you'll be a senior soon-"

"Again. I had no idea—"

"-so it's important to have good grades."

"I hate to interrupt–" they looked at her. Kanda with his more-than-a-little-annoyed glare in place for whatever reason. "–but what are we talking about?"

"Studying. What do you think about a study group?"

"Who would be in it?"

"You, me, Kanda, and Lavi of course."

"And what would be gained from that?"

"Lavi does the max amount of AP classes every term. He would be an honour student except for the fact that it's a lot of work and he likes to sleep a lot. And despite what you might think, Allena- or what we might say sometimes— Kanda-kun isn't entirely dumb. Sorry Kanda." She sent a quick smile at him though it did not seem apologetic at all. "Even he has an AP class in there somewhere and he's on time with his graduation schedule. So regardless of what they come across as, we could learn a lot from them. There's no reason to be constantly condescending."

By the time Lenalee had finished her speech, her hands were firmly against her hips and her pretty face was set with a stern expression. Allena looked down momentarily feeling every bit a young child scolded. She sighed and looked toward her older female friend.

"Sorry Lenalee. I didn't mean to sound rude. My apologies. It's just—"

"—you're British." Kanda finished for her. Though it was more like he placed in his own sentiments. "Or some shit like that. Everything you say makes everyone want to shove you in a locker or bash their own damn skulls."

And Allena did pout- fully.

"Kanda." Lenalee turned her motherly look to the elder boy. He had the gall to answer with an offended 'what.' "I swear— the two of you sometimes. We are going to do a study group." The other two opened their mouths for complaint but Lenalee would have none. "I asked to be nice but it seems that it's not what we are doing today. We can _all _benefit from a study group. I'll call Lavi and let him know."

And with that she left muttering something about 'children' and 'nothing ever changing.'

"It's all your fault." Allena muttered.

Kanda turned a slow narrowing _look_ at her- not quite a glare. He looked at the locker almost longingly— Allena shut it before he got any ideas— and he walked off before he could think to reopen it and go through with his plans.

**x-X-x**

After school Kanda had kendo club practice, and Lavi had to help Bookman at his library. Despite their plans, and being the one to make them, Lenalee had things that came up and had to leave. That all left Allena with not much to do, so she stayed back at school as well.

The door beside her opened; she looked up to see Kanda- towel around his shoulders and hair loose; gym bag held close to his side. When he spotted her, he stopped. She stood to greet him and could not help the smile that appeared due to his wary expression.

"Hi Kanda. How was practice?" Maybe it was a bit too cheery.

He made a noise in the back of his throat. She supposed that meant 'good'?

"You look like you trained well." Not that cheery.

Kanda looked at her with a raised brow. And perhaps she couldn't blame him. She herself not quite sure what "training well" looked like, but an apathetic Kanda possibly was not it. He "tch'ed."

Allena's brow ticked, her smile fastened in place. "You know Kanda. This conversation would go a lot better if you tossed something in.

He looked her straight in the eye. His mouth parted slowly. Allena felt herself lean forward eager to catch what he would say. When the "che" fell out of his lips she could feel the warm air that went along with it.

She quickly bit her tongue before a few choice words came out. Kanda hoisted the dufflebag strap further onto his shoulder after shoving the towel into it. The older teen walked passed her, intending to head to the school's entrance. Allena stood still watching his retreating back. Various thoughts cycling in her head: -_perhaps I should apologise again for this morning; are we really 'together?'; I'm so _hun_gry-_

"Why are you just standing there, Moyashi."

"Huh?" Allena looked up to see Kanda, his usual scowl on his face: standing, waiting, and looking at her. She smiled; a real smile. "Let's go eat Kanda. You must be hungry too."

When Allena fell in step with the older boy, she heard him mutter, "Gluttonous Moyashi," and chuckled.

"I'm a growing girl. I need food."

"And a job for that _thing _you call an appetite. Who's paying for all your shit?"

Allena batted her eyelashes prettily, and Kanda turned away. The girl huffed, "Fine. I'll pay for my own _shite_, as you call it."

Though when they did reach a nearby cafe— because Kanda refused to even have his name in the same sentence as fast food— he paid for everything. And Allena tried her best not to eat _as _much.

**x-X-x**

As it turned out, the four friends didn't get together to study until Wednesday afternoon when Allena got all her class rubrics. Though they all had individually studied on their own beforehand. That's what was said, but they all knew for a fact that Lavi never really studied as he was gifted with some sort of photographic memory; extraordinary memorization at the very least. And Kanda was Kanda.

Lavi had his head on the large table; eyes closed, snoring the afternoon away. Lenalee's eyebrows were furrowed in defeat looking over some particularly difficult math problem wondering how the answer came to be when all the previous steps were missing. Allena glanced up from her reading to stare at Kanda. He was sitting across from her with his elbow on the table— palm upturned and cheek resting in it; his eyes closed and his breathing even. Though if she had to guess, Allena would guess it was a meditative state.

She continued staring at him forgetting all about her studies. Though, she could do that as nothing got done either way.

A loud noise sounded next to the girl and she jumped, looking across at the source. Lavi startled into consciousness and looked around frantically as if someone was out to get him.

"What the hell, Lenalee?" Kanda seemed to be out of his restfulness as well.

Lenalee looked at them all and sighed. "Am I the only one concerned about final exams?"

Allena chuckled, "You're worrying over nothing, Lenalee." The elder girl opened her mouth but Allena beat her to it. "You forgot to mention one thing yesterday. Aside from Kanda and Lavi— you're quite smart as well. You're really good in science and gym. And I can't think of something you're bad in. I think we'll all do just fine in these exams. Even Kanda." And she flashed him a smile as he glared.

Lenalee's cheeks coloured and she smiled at her friend. "Thanks Ally. I think you're right. I just don't want to disappoint my brother."

That got a variant of responses.

Lavi looked at her funny; Kanda snorted; Allena laughed quite amused. "I don't think that's really possible Lenalee. If anything—I'm sure Komui would threaten the school to give you a do over. Believe me. You are golden."

Lenalee sighed in slight embarrassment but she knew it was true. Though she still wanted to do well, so they went over problems that they didn't fully understand.

**x-X-x**

"Lavi!"

They all looked up- from various books- at the noise in the otherwise quiet area.

"Get your useless behind over here and help me."

"Yes sir. Mr. Panda gramps sir!" And none were too surprised at the book that came flying. Or the unfair response of 'nothing had better happen to the book'. Allena was only curious as to why Bookman was yelling in the library; perhaps only he could do it since it was his.

The redhead picked up the book and mopped his way to his grandfather.

Lenalee chuckled at the display before she too got up. "I'm going to call my brother and let him know when to come get me."

When the girl left, Allena looked over to see Kanda had resumed his previous state of rest. She would have been glad to secretly watch him and forego general conversation with the boy weeks ago, but she at least knew that conversation was important for friends. More so with couples.

She felt the childish urge to tug his long well-kept hair, but stopped herself. Refraining to twiddle her fingers instead. The two still argued like it had been in the beginning of their acquaintance. Honestly, she could not imagine Kanda smiling and calling her cute nicknames and being overly gentle. It all seemed un-Kanda-like, and didn't paint attractive visions in her head. For one, despite Kanda's blunt and brashness, she had begun to uncover different sides to him; like the caring and protective side he hid. And before Allena even knew what was happening, she had begun falling for one Yuu Kanda.

Unfortunately, it had all started with glimpses of interactions between Kanda and Lavi, and especially Kanda and Lenalee. Allena found herself quite disconcerted seeing him be somewhat civil with them yet when she came he was even more unmannerly and rude. For whatever reason, it got under her skin so much and she hated breaking her genteel facade whenever he so much as looked at her wrong. She lost all control around him. She wanted acknowledgment from him. As it went on, Kanda was the only one who she could truly be herself around; let go of her guarded properness and just be whatever she felt at the moment. She chuckled thinking about how that factored into them being together.

"I knew you were crazy, Moyashi."

Allena saw as he formed his words, eyes still closed.

"Then you must be mad as well, BaKanda." Kanda opened his eyes slowly to look at that girl. "Let's play a game. It's called conversation catch ball. It's where I say something and you say something back."

"What's your favourite hobby? Easy. Swinging around that bloody sword. Right, but you should answer." Allena hummed in thought of what to ask. "What's your favourite colour?" Kanda didn't bat an eye. "Blue? Ah! Black like your soul. I understand." Kanda's frown deepened. "Why do you keep your hair so long?" Kanda che'd. "I never knew you were into drag. Oh yes– I did."

Kanda narrowed his eyes into a heated glare. "Is that why you look like a prepubescent boy?"

Allena chose to ignore his jab, instead choosing to throw back a jab of her own. "Oh Kanda, Lenalee was right. I had no idea you knew such big words like prepubescent."

"'Big werds loike prepewbehsunt." Kanda mocked, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Really mature Kanda. What are you? 9?"

"Wot aah you? Nain?"

Allena huffed and stuck out her tongue. Kanda moved his hand and grabbed at Allena's cheeks; stretching them; the smug look still on his face. Allena tried to smile but the forced smile on her lips from Kanda pulling it just distorted the look; a funny one in its place instead. Kanda snorted.

The two of them ended up staring at one another; Allena's face still the picture of silliness. Kanda's hand still in place as he moved forward, leaning toward Allena. The girl blinked when she realized the closer Kanda got. Her heart leapt thinking what he was doing– beating faster when she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Kanda." Allena spoke softly in her mind. She tried to free her face, forgetting the use of anything but her eyes– seeing the older boy getting closer and closer; still held captive with just his gaze as he relinquished the pinches on her cheeks, cupping them instead.

Allena could smell green tea mint on his breath. The smell soothing and refreshing, and she was beginning to lose sight of him as her eyelids drooped heavily. She swallowed.

"That's what happens when you cross Bookman, Lavi."

"Lenalee?" Allena gasped out, looking up to the shelves surrounding their position.

"I don't understand why you always annoy people like him and Kanda." The girl's voice grew louder Allena assumed the closer they got.

"But it's fuuuun~" Lavi whined, and Lenalee tsked.

Allena blinked, turning back to the boy across from her. Kanda's lips were pulled down in an annoyed scowl. His hands slowly fell away from Allena's face- they had been half way off before as she had turned her head to look at her oncoming friends.

Kanda turned away from her with a 'Che,' just as the other two emerged from beyond the bookshelves.

"Why's your face so red?" Lavi asked without restraint as he saw the two; which in turn made Allena's face grow hotter. Lavi glanced at Kanda but the eldest was back to his face-in-upturned-palm position; eyes closed.

"Did–"

"What did you tell Komui, Lenalee?" Allena asked, cutting the redhead off.

Lenalee looked between the seated duo before answering. "He has an early morning so I told him he doesn't need to get me. That way he can tinker around the house undistracted, and get an early night."

Allena smiled at that. Despite what they said about Komui; the Lee sibling love definitely went both ways. Lenalee gathered her stuff.

"How are you going to get home then?"

"I told him Kanda would give me a ride. I hope that's okay, Kanda?"

Allena glanced at Kanda who had started to gather his stuff as well. He didn't make a fuss and simply 'tch'ed.'

Allena was admittedly surprised he didn't grunt out something along the lines of, "why would you even ask. You seemed to make your plans already." She knew if she had not been with him, she would have had to beg and still run the risk of finding other means of getting home. Though it was times such as these that she got to see new sides of Kanda.

"See ya guys t'morrow." Lavi spoke picking up his bookbag before heading back through the bookshelves.

**x-X-x**

The two girls made their way out of the library behind Kanda. When they got to the older teen's vehicle, Lenalee took the passenger seat.

Allena was the first to get dropped off as Lenalee lived in the same community as Kanda; Allena living in the one nearby.

"Cheers Lenalee." Lenalee responded in kind before Allena turned to Kanda. "Bye Kanda." She spoke with a bit of colour in her cheeks.

"Later, Moyashi."

Allena turned away, making her way to her front door. When she reached she turned to them once again and waved. Lenalee reached over Kanda to wave back at the girl as well- receiving an annoyed "oi" from the older teen. He gave her a disgruntled look until she moved back over to her own seat. His gaze lingered a moment before he turned back to see Allena unlocking and opening the door. When she slipped in and closed the door behind her, Kanda placed his hand on the gear shift to leave.

He felt Lenalee's eyes on him and turned to see a knowing smile on her lips. He looked at her warily before snapping, "What?"

Her smile grew and she settled comfortably into the plush seating.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE

**x-X-x**

Allena stood with her back against the wall of lockers in the school hall and sighed. It was Thursday - one minute til the afternoon- and she could not be happier. Not only did it mean that she could go and enjoy a filling lunch with her friends, it also meant that it was hours away from 'Thank God it's Friday;' which also meant that the weekend was right around the corner.

Allena heard hurried footsteps not that that was unusual as the halls were busy as countless students made their way to the school cafeteria. Though, these footsteps seemed to be approaching Allena with urgency, and she looked in the direction they had been coming from.

Her eyes met the form of the slightly older looking girl; despite the apparent run she still managed to look beautiful.

"I'm sorry, Allena. I was class monitor today and had to clean up."

"It's okay, Lenalee. You're here now."

She smiled and Allena returned it, "We can go to lunch now."

Honestly Allena didn't understand why they had to meet to go to the cafeteria together; they could just meet up there like what they did with the boys; or they could go together when time allowed and it was convenient. Allena liked walking with her friend...but she also liked food...a lot.

The two made their way in the direction of the lunch room. Lenalee sped up a bit before turning on her heels to face Allena; both still walking.

"I was thinking... Are you busy this weekend?"

Allena's eyebrows rose in curiosity, "I'm free. Is something the matter?"

Lenalee smiled and shook her head, "We should have a sleepover!"

The younger girl smiled as well, her cheeks brightening. Lenalee was like her sister and one of the only females in her life. She loved spending time with her and though she wouldn't exactly want to proclaim it at the top of her lungs, a sleepover sounded incredibly fun. Not to mention she'd never experienced one before.

"That sounds amazing."

"It's a plan then." Lenalee turned back around, falling in step with Allena. When the two arrived at the cafeteria, Lavi and Kanda were naturally already there. The redhead spotted them and began waving enthusiastically.

**x-X-x**

Allena arrived at Lenalee's early Saturday morning. On Friday, she had to return home from school to pack an overnight bag and then decided to do her homework while laying on her bed; it had been way too comfortable to leave and she told Lenalee she would see her "tomorrow."

Thus "tomorrow" finally came and Allena stood at the Lee's front door waiting for someone to answer. She hoped she was not too early. It was still 8:00 AM and it _was _a Saturday; but Lenalee insisted that she be there early.

Allena texted the girl rather than ringing the doorbell just in case. A few minutes later the front door swung open and Lenalee was dressed in going out clothes though her hair was still down.

"Sorry, Allena I guess I overslept."

"It's alright. I should have called before coming over. I guess I got a bit excited." Allena scratched her cheek abashed, though Lenalee just waved it off, "Were you going somewhere?"

Allena eyed Lenalee's clothes and the older girl looked as though she just remembered something, "ah, why don't we have breakfast at a nearby diner?"

"Oh-" Allena's eyes filled with wonder and gained a dream-like quality. Her first sleepover was already turning into the best one she had ever had.

At the diner Allena had stuffed her face and the two girls had talked about everything and nothing; school had been a constant topic since they had just been there the previous day. Though, the day had passed wonderfully throughout even sitting down with Komui for dinner: he'd been absent for lunch as he'd been called into work to assist some of his co-workers.

**x-X-x**

Allena laid on her stomach on the carpeted floor of Lenalee's bedroom; her legs crossed and swaying back and forth in the air as she texted back furiously on her mobile- her expression the definition of exasperated.

Lenalee shuffled around her room before she stopped and looked at the other girl concerned, "What's wrong, Allena?"

"Ah nothing, it's just that Kanda is making a fuss about me not telling him where I was."

Lenalee's facial features quickly changed to one of surprise, "You didn't let Kanda know you'd be here?"

Allena looked at the older girl oddly, "What is he? My keeper?"

Lenalee might have laughed at that but the issue seemed pressing...at least to her, "No Allena. He's your..." And she still could not fully bring herself to say it because it really was strange, "I mean, what if he visited you to bring you flowers or surprise you for a date or something?"

"Um, Lenalee...? This is Kanda we're talking about. That's not really possible."

"A few weeks ago we would have said you and Kanda together was impossible, but here you are." Lenalee blurted and Allena looked taken aback before regaining her composure.

"I suppose you're right on that one..."

"I mean look at you now. He's interacting and texting you of his own free will-" Lenalee looked mystified, "-possibly telling you he loves you. Oh my goodness!"

"Umm." Allena's face grew brighter with her friend's exaggerations, "I texted him first. And honestly he's just yelling."

"You mean like caps and exclamations?"

"No, but...you know how Kanda is. Everything he does is angry-like."

Lenalee chuckled at that, "I suppose. But he is still texting you of his own free will. I can't believe you two are together. Ah- I don't mean that in a bad way," Lenalee defended when Allena looked up from her phone.

Allena sighed, "I know...I can't believe it either." She could just feel herself turning red. It was a bit embarrassing to have it continuously pointed out that she was dating the stupid, arrogant, wannabe samurai. Not that he was those things to her anymore...at least not the first thing...okay, she now meant them as endearments...sort of...

Lenalee finally stopped flitting around the bedroom and walked over to Allena; her hands full with various magazines, and cases.

The younger of the two looked at the items curiously before glancing at her friend for an explanation. Lenalee sat beside her and smiled.

"For this sleepover I thought we could paint our nails, do makeovers, take quizzes, and talk about boys?"

Several things happened as Lenalee listed off her plans. When she reached 'makeovers' Allena's face contorted to one of shock. Her gaze fell to the plush carpeted floor. Her hand raised to her hair and her fingers twirled around her ashen grey locks.

"...makeover? Is a makeover necessary?" her voice small. Lenalee was quiet a moment before she comprehended what Allena had said.

"Not really. I don't think we need makeovers at all." She spoke and Allen looked at her expectantly, "though, it's always fun to dress up. Makes you feel like a kid again and lets you be anything you want to be. You can even find different sides of you that you didn't know existed." She quieted for a second, Allena just staring. When she felt enough time passed she finished, "we don't have to-"

"I never painted my nails bright colours before...just black. And I kind of wanted to know how my eyes would look with more detail." When she glanced up Lenalee was beaming from ear to ear.

"Oh Allena, you're going to look so adorable. Kanda will have an even harder time keeping his hands off of you."

The younger girl's face exploded in a burst of red. Her head getting hot with the images her mind felt needed to supply her.

"L-let's not talk about Kanda okay." She took one of Lenalee's magazines to distract herself.

Lenalee frowned, "But it's part of what goes on at slumber parties!"

"Talking about Kanda?"

"No... Talking about boys." Lenalee held out her hand, palm up. Allena got the hint and put one of her hand in Lenalee's; using the next to turn the pages.

"Is that allowed?" Allena asked; both surprised and genuinely curious. "Doesn't Komui have a sensor for everytime that word is said when you're around or something?" And she looked toward the door to make sure said man wasn't about to burst in; power tools revving and rearing.

Lenalee sighed exasperatedly, muttering 'brother' under her breath. "Don't be silly, Ally." Though, she couldn't stop the few seconds of wondering herself before she picked a cotton candy coloured nail polish and started to apply it. "So...how are you and Kanda?"

"Umm..." Lenalee raised an eyebrow expectantly, "Fine, I suppose?"

"'Fine' you 'suppose'?" Lenalee stopped mid brush, "What does that mean?"

Allena didn't exactly know why they had to talk about Kanda of all people. If they weren't together then she would go on being blissfully unaware of relationships...even though she still kind of was...unaware...why did she ever-

"Allena?" She blinked.

"Oh, I mean. You and Lavi say the same thing." Lenalee looked at her confused. Allena gave her a look and Lenalee had the decency to look abashed when she understood what they were speaking of. "We act the same way we usually do. So it's a bit hard to tell about our- _relationship_." Okay, the word sounded weird even to her.

"You guys do argue a _lot _but that's just how you show your affections?" Allena hummed distractedly; her attention in the book. "Or at least when you're in public?" The pink _did_ look nice on her nails after all. At least on her right hand. "Who's to say in private Kanda isn't a hopeless romantic?" Did she just mention Kanda again? "Or maybe with that display at the mall...oh my- Allena! Did you and Kanda do it?!"

Allena looked up alarmed, "W-what-"

"Did you two have sex!?"

There was a loud, sharp ripping sound that went throughout the room. How was Komui not in the room taking names and seeking people to annihilate?

Allena felt her head explode because she could no longer seem to make her mind work. The torn magazine page hanging limp in her fisted hand. Lenalee's face seemed red as well, and if Allena could think she would probably think, -_good, you should be ashamed_.-

"W-why would you a-" Allena shook her head. She began again when her mind and mouth were back on the same wavelength, "N-no! No, Lenalee."

"S-sorry All-"

"We most certainly did not have- did not do-_that." _Allena gaped, "I'm not some cheap tart that people can just buy-" Lenalee looked confused. Why were they talking about food. "We haven't even _kissed_ yet. Why would I- oh my g-"

Lenalee's eyes widened, the nail polish long forgotten, "Wow, wait, Allena. Backtrack."

"Oh my god?"

"No, the other thing."

"...Why would I?"

"Ally!"

"Kanda and I-"

"Yes that!" Lenalee cut the younger off looking highly disbelieving, "I _saw _you two. Both Lavi and I did."

"Well then- You and Lavi have mystical abilities to see into the future. Or are highly delusional." She muttered the last part. "I think I would remember if the bloke kissed me or not. It being my first kiss and all." Allena sniffed affronted.

"Backtrack-"

"I'd rather not..." Allena trailed off. Her eyes wary.

"Sorry Allena, I just wouldn't have guessed with the mall thing."

"It's quite alright, Lenalee. Kanda was just being a bit of an arse. You should know. You've met him after all."

Lenalee laughed. "Honestly, Ally. You must like him. Afterall you're dating him." Allena just flushed and nodded. "But does Kanda know?"

"I would hope so. I'm not sure what other ways one could take 'you're an ignorant arsehole and an egotistical prick and I must be losing my mind by finding you highly attractive and interesting." The look that came across Allena's face proved that she was still questioning her sanity. "And he didn't shove me away so we decided to not mean all the mean things we say...I suppose."

Lenalee couldn't help it- she laughed again. "I think you two just fought _because _you liked eachother." Allena was pretty sure she really did dislike Kanda in the beginning. At least his horrid attitude, but she wouldn't crush Lenalee's hopes. "That's a cute story. I can't wait to tell Lavi."

"I'm sure there's someone's death sentence in there somewhere."

**x-X-x**

Lenalee turned over. "Allena... Allena? Are you still awake?"

Allena's breath hitched unevenly as she turned around to face the older girl. "Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say that you could talk to me about anything...even your relationship."

Allena smiled sleepily, "Thanks Lena- I'll remember that."

Lenalee smiled back. She took Allena's hands in hers and rested her forehead against Allena's forehead, "Today was great. I'm glad you came."

Allena blinked a few times to dispel her sleepiness. "Hmmm, I had a lot of fun as well. Thank you for-" she stifled a yawn, "-inviting me."

"We'll definitely have to do this again." Lenalee spoke, smile in place.

"Yes. Quite. I don't mean to be rude, but," Allena opened her eyes. She wasn't aware how long they'd been closed, "Sleeping is part of a sleepover. Is it not?"

Lenalee chuckled. "Of course. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Allena and Kanda really _do_ like each other~


End file.
